Art Project
by Felling
Summary: COMPLETLEY EDITED! Mai rushes home from the office out of a fit of complete boredom and leaves her portfolio of secrets behind at work! What if narcissistic Naru found it on his search for tea? NaruMai - Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing here except for your average and every-day plot bunny._

_**-ART PROJECT-  
**__By: Felling_

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the Shibuya district until the peace was disturbed by the slamming of the door on a office that hovered neatly above a small cafe. If you looked closely enough, there seemed to be a petite brunette girl who rushed down some steps and turned swiftly around a corner, muttering profoundly to herself.

Not only was that one of the most interesting things that happened that evening on the street, but what was happening inside the office was a bit more entertaining. After 10 minutes of persistently calling his so-called 'assistant' or even 'tea-bringer' to literally bring him tea, a handsome black-haired boy poked his head out of a dark room in the far corner of the office only to find that nothing was there except for the presence of furniture and silence, other then that, the sounds of tapping on a keyboard could be heard coming from the next door over which would be the man's other assistant, Lin.

Sighing deeply to himself, our favorite narcissist made his way across the room to make himself his own tea, which was completely ridiculous. As he walked across the room, he was able to spot a colorful pink and sparkly book on the desk of his 'assistant', Mai Taniyama.

_She keeps misplacing and leaving her stuff at work. No wonder she's failing in school._ Naru thought to himself as curiosity over won his need for tea. He slowly made his way to the crowded desk, full of papers and what looked to be tiny pieces and clippings of pictures and of course more paper.

After sitting down in the desk chair, he reached a hand out to open the sparkly pink cover of the book which read 'Portfolio' on the cover. It seemed all of the pages were completely crinkled and yellowing from disuse, and the first few pages were completely empty.

There was scribbles and arrows pointing to pictures and even what looked to be tea stains covering most pages. Naru started to recognize most of the pictures took place in the cases they had been working on previously, and there only seemed to be faces of the SPR's ever faithful team that were plastered through out the book.

After some more worthless flipping, it seemed like he came to to the end of the book as the next 3 pages were completely blank, again. Standing up swiftly, Naru started to retreat from the book only to brush open one more page as he was closing it. This certain page was covered in what seemed to be different textures pasted on with glue and pen designs swirling and curving in the corners of the page, and the rest of the page was littered with a pair of scissors and two pens and even a ruler near the bottom. There were even tacks, push pins and paper clips holding in what seemed to be two pictures. It seemed she had just been finishing this page up.

One picture frame was made out of paper and the other made of some mini-golden frame. The most interesting part was the two pictures. One was of Mai with a scared look on her face as if she had literally just seen a ghost. The other one was of Naru. It seemed like your normal picture expect for the fact it was tilted back, which made his hair look like it was in a breeze and his eyes seem even more colder then they normally were. She had even added their names in her normally swirly font right beside each picture.

_How sweet. Not._ Naru thought sarcastically to himself as he thought about the fact that there was writing at the bottom that spelt the words Ghost Hunt? Maybe something to do with their job as ghost hunters.. As he pondered more over the strange page, Naru noticed one of the pens that had been discarded. He picked it up and started writing neatly on the page in the pitch black ink.

Naru didn't hear the thundering of footsteps outside the office door and the sound the door made as it was flung open. _They wouldn't have a door soon if everyone just flung it open like they were in some dramatic situation that needed help stat! Even the clients did it some times.._ Naru snapped out of his thoughts again as he watched a panting Mai with wind-blown hair rush into the office dramatically only to slid right into her desk where Naru stood. Her eyes looked almost wild as she scanned her desk for something and completely ignoring Naru until she realized that the object she much so desired was in his grasp!

"Na-Naru!" Mai panted as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing here!? More importantly what are doing with that book!" Naru's gaze slowly shifted from her panicked face to the pink menace currently residing in his hands. "It must have slipped your mind that I work here as well Mai, and if you happen to mean this book here, I'm reading it. But I can't seem to comprehend the scribbling in here you call writing." He retorted as he walked around the desk slowly and as a response to the completely blank look on her face, tapped her on the head with the book. "Ow!" Mai yelped as she suddenly dropped her bag and cradled her head in her hands.

She looked up and glared into the frozen Antarctica which was Naru's eyes, "Hey what was that for!" Naru simply sighed as he left the book on the desk and walked towards his office. "Wh-Why were you looking at my..-" Mai started stuttering as she grabbed at different words in her head. Naru only raised an eyebrow at her obvious cover up. "Art project!" Mai sputtered out as she tried to hold back the growing blush on her face.

"Art project? Is that what that was? Then it seems that you have an very_ interesting_ art class, Mai." Naru said, a tiny smirk on his face as he turned and exited the room. Mai stood there for a few moments with very red cheeks before stalking back over to her desk. She sat down in a huff and turned to the pink book of evil that started all this. She had left the office early because she was bored with nothing to do and she had finished all the work he had assigned to her. As always, the non-sociable narcissist is never willing to talk, unless its about work and Lin was not much of a conversation starter either.

Huffing softly to herself she recalled the memories as she arrived home to search the entire house, only to realize she left her portfolio at work. Which, in range of a certain narcissist couldn't have been good, and it hadn't. He probably stalked out of his sanctuary brooding over the loss of his one-and-only tea-maker. The book was so sparkly he was bound to see it, and she raced back as fast as her feet could possibly take her. After a few years of working for the SPR she seemed to forget more and more often that she should probably mention to Naru or Lin for that matter that she was leaving, but she never seemed to get a response from either of them.

Mai scanned through the book trying to figure out which page he had been on before she barged in, and suddenly found herself on the very last page she wanted him to see. She noticed one of her pens was missing and looking over the page quickly she noticed a small black 'x' had found it's way onto the page too. It looked like it connected Naru and Mai together in some weird fashion. "Well that's weird.. Naru x Mai huh?"

Mai pondered over the idea before giggling softly to herself. It must just be her imagination. The only thing that bugged her was that all the writing was in her white cursive, not one of her black designs. She must have just forgotten or something. Mai finally stood up and quickly cleaned up her desk and picked up the book which held so many secrets and had started of all of this. She began to head towards the door, but this time she made sure it was known that she was leaving.

Stupid narcissist should learn to get his own tea and stop snooping. He might find her secret collection of stuff that used to belong to him..

Later that day, Naru swore he had left his favorite pen on his desk but now it was gone.. Whatever, maybe it was just him.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Yes; Naru is impossible to write but I try? c:_

damned - if - you - do . deviant art art / naru - mai - art - project - 111395325

Link to my Deviant Art creation that spurred the idea for this story.

_**Created: **__2-1-09_  
_**Edited: **__13__-12-12_


End file.
